Metal Fight Beyblade : Kidou Shinigami
by RoxasOtaku
Summary: Follows the anime. On top of Battling the Dark Nebula, Ginga and Kyoya are challenged to play a game against a mysterious Blader. The game: "What is my Name?" One chance. one answer. One winner.
1. New Friend

Metal Fight Beyblade: Kidou Shinigami

Kyoya X?, Ginga X?, Ryuuga X?, A bunch of Pairings.

I am rewriting the story, so there will some changes. I had it uploaded it before, so the people that read and remember my MFBeyblade stories… Well, it's back on again. Reasons the stories were deleted had bad grammar and backstory I made for some characters did not make sense. Also I took a really long break to sort out my life problems and think of a better story plot. So the revision I did either got rid of bad grammar parts or made revisions on story plot to make the story flow. Hope you enjoy my story changes. **Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **In a Dark Stormy Night in a Place somewhere…**

A man sits behind a large desk as the raging rain hits the window behind him. In front of him hooded figure stands before him.

"These are your orders," The man says as he hands the hooded figure a file folder. The figure looks through the folder to find a picture of a boy, "Find him, and report every moment."

The figure nods and leaves.

A man takes a sip from a wine glass filled with orange juice.

"It is time. Hehehe…" The man makes an evil smile.

 **Metal City WBBA Tournament**

"Go! Sagittario!"

"I won't let that happen! Flame Raven!

While a heated battle is going on a stranger walks into town.

"Go!"

Flame Raven got thrown out the ring. The crowd cheers for the winner. "And the winner of the third round is Kenta Yumiya!"

"I Did It!"

"I lost…" Kenta opponent takes out his pointer and sends his points to Kenta's pointer. Little is known that two bladers from the top are watching Kenta and then they smirk.

 **Meanwhile,** the stranger is on a water tower admiring the view. **Back to Kenta** , He made it back into the quarter final spins his blade. **Back to the stranger** … he has fallen asleep while holding his bey.

 **Back to Kenta Again.**

"I got this far only to make it one of the best fights."

"Hahaha, at least it is better than last time you couldn't even make it to the third round. Good Job." One of Kenta's friends says.

"You shouldn't be talking you lost the first round." The other says.

"That's true…"

"Ah Next time try using my bey." He pulls his bey. "This will take you further attack type."

"T-Thanks, but I want to get stronger with Sagittario. I already decided that Sagittario will be my partner" As the keep walking they looked at the beyblade training center.

"Hey do you want to try one more time."

"Yeah but it is getting late. I don't want to be scolded again for being late."

"Yeah"

"Bye, Kenta see ya later." Both of his friends went home. Kenta is now filled with motivation.

Kenta makes his way to the alleyway next to the train rails.

'One day I will be the best Blader.' He goes off in LALA land, imagining he won the National Tournament. Snaps out of it "Just kidding, Just kidding."

Suddenly, Kenta runs into someone. When Kenta looks up, he sees a tall chubby boy with purple hair and big side burns. Standing beside him were 2 other boys the ones that were watching Kenta.

"What the matter, bastard?" Chubby Boy says.

"A-ah, S-Sorry" Kenta apologizes

"Sorry?" Boy number 1 says.

"You just bump into the great Benkei-san, and you think we are going to let you go?" Boy number 2 says.

"B-But … it wasn't on purpose"

"Be Quiet!" Benkei exclaims "If you want me to forgive you then bey battle me."

"B-Bey battle?"

Boy Number 2: "RIGHT! And if you lose then we get all your points."

"What! ALL!" Kenta gets scared, "You guys are the Face Hunters"

Boy Number 2: "Right. We know you have points stock upped."

"That can-n't be… You should just enter to win the points yourself." Kenta begins to shrinks in fear.

"Shut Up, we don't want to follow those stupid rules of earning 10 to 20 points" Kenta try's to make a break for it but fails as two more Face hunters blocks his escape.

"Nowhere to run now, to save all of your points might as well win against Benkei." Face Hunter #3 says.

"That's right" Face Hunter #4 says.

Kenta is now frighten and is about to cry. "s-Someone… Some Save Me!" He calls echoes into the sky as the train goes by. At the same time, the Mysterious stranger wakes up.

 **Meanwhile** from afar the hooded Figure is watching Kenta being picked on.

Benkei laughs "No one will able to come save you. Now… Take out your bey and battle!"

Kenta takes out his bey "Please don't do this!"

"3" The Face Hunters starts the count down.

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

"A-Ahh!"

Sagittario is being pummeled by Benkei's bey.

"Sagittario!"

All of the Sudden a Blue flash passes and knocks out Benkei's bey. This Blue flash is another bey and it saved Sagittario.

"What?"

The bey returns to the mysterious boy "Beyblade is for fun. Ganging up on one person… You don't deserve beyblade."

"Bastard! Who are you?"

"I am Ginga. Ginga Hagane"

"Ginga?" Kenta says

Benkei and the face hunters surround Ginga to get revenge. Ginga accepts their challenge. Kenta tries to stop him but Ginga smiles at him saying it was all right. It is a Handi-cap 5 versus unfair fight. To everyone surprise Ginga wins the battle.

"We will be back!" Benkei yells while running of with the other face hunters.

The hooded figure saw the whole thing happen "Ginga Hagane, founded."

* * *

Shinigami has a forbidden bey like Ryuuga's. Shinigami's forbidden bey is called ReDemo (Red- Demo) and is equally powerful as L-Drago. Ryuuga and Shinigami both trained and grew up together. **That all the info that I will give keep reading to find out more. OH yeah... PLEASE REVIEW** Thanks :3


	2. Face Hunter's 100 Bey Battle

**Chapter** 2

 **A/N:**

"Baka" – Speaking

'Baka' – Thought

" _Baka" or 'Baka'_ \- Flashbacks

' _ **Baka'**_ – Inner thought

 _{Person: Baka}_ \- TV

 **[DJ Blader: Bladers!]** \- Blader DJ

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_ \- Face Hunter's 100 Bey Battle

"You're really strong. I'm Kenta, Thank you for saving me. Ah, I have something to give you Ginga…"

Kenta is searching his pocket to give him something. He pulls out a- Half eaten dounuts. Nope. A toy frog. Nope. A Bottle cap. Nope. A hatching egg. What? Turns out he couldn't find anything.

Ginga just smiles," It alright I don't need anything in return. By the way who were those guys back there?"

"Huh? Ah! They are the Face Hunters"

"Face Hunter?"

"Yeah the challenge weak opponents and then steal all of their points. My friends got their point taken away from them too. They're really evil."

"So anywhere you go they are always people like those."

"Anywhere? Ginga, where did you come from? Where's your house?"

"Hm, where?"

Ginga jumps a rail fence and slides down a slope next to the river.

"Right here."

Kenta is baffle, "Huh?"

"I am travelling all over the country just like this. In order to become a strong blader I must look for really strong rivals."

Then kenta joins him.

"The whole country by yourself?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, That's so cool! Is that why you're so strong Ginga. Hey, Hey, you must of face a lot of strong opponents. Do you think I can be able to be strong as you? "

"Strong?"

"Yeah, It's normal for bladers wanting to become stronger. The truth is I am not good with attack or defense. If I get stronger, then I don't have to worry being bullied the Face Hunters"

 **Meanwhile** the hooded figure is watching them in the trees, but also having a conversation too.

'Why do we have to follow them?'

Another voice in his mind responds back, ' _ **Because it's part your mission**_ _._ '

'I want to be done with this already. I'm starving. Can't I tell him I am here? I mean he does _know_ me.'

 **'** _ **Aren't you the number two? You can eat when he falls asleep**_ '

'Tch. Fine'

Then for a moment the hooded figure recalls a faint memory.

' **Heart**.' The words are clear as day, but the voice that said was a blur.

"Heart?" The figure mutters to himself in confusion, as he begins to recalling more of the words that he was told long ago.

At the same time, Ginga tells Kenta the same thing.

"Yeah" Ginga puts his hand on his heart.

" ' **The bey comes from the Heart.** ' "

"Huh?"

"Try to lay down like this."

Kenta lays down and sees…

 **At the same time**.

The mysterious figure looks up in the sky and eyes widen in shock when he sees…

"WOW!" Kenta exclaims seeing the Starry Sky.

"The forces of a bey doesn't have anything to do with attack or defense…" Ginga explains.

" ' **What matters the most for the bey is the Bladers Spirit**.' "

" 'If you gather all that spirit… then you will have a heart big as the starry sky.'"

"A Great Heart…" Kenta& Mysterious person says.

"Like a starry sky. Hey Ginga do you think that you stay in town for a bit…" Kenta turns to Ginga.

"Go Shoot! ...Zzz…Zzz"

A sweat-drop appears on Kenta and chuckles a bit.

 **Back to mysterious figure.**

' _ **Don't Forget Your Mission.**_ '

"yeah."

' _ **Shinigami, if you ever betray Orders it will destroy you**_ _._ '

Then Shinigami takes out a bey and gives it a hard stare, "Right? ReDemo."

* * *

 **Face Hunters Hideout**

"What'd you say!? And so you just ran away?" Someone yells and chucks a large barrel towards Benkei and the lackies.

"F-forgive me! But he was very strong…" Benkei plea.

Face Hunter 1: "B-But if it was you, Kyoya-san…"

"Y-Yeah! Kyoya-san, please wipe him out with your Leone!" another says.

"What did you just say!" Kyoya's tone grew more spine-chilling, "He's not worth my Leone's time!"

"F-forgive me!" Benkei apologizes.

"If you don't want to annoy me no more, then pulverizes this "Ginga" guy!" Then Kyoya does an evil smirk. "Any method that you use doesn't matter."

* * *

 **The Next Day.** The sun comes up and Ginga is still sleeping the same place he fell asleep. In the tree the all-nighter is watching him still. As Ginga sleeps some one approach him, Ginga wakes up. Benkei appears in front of him.

"I was looking for you." Benkei says.

Ginga gets up and is surrounded by face hunters Lackies.

"Can I borrow a little of your time?"

Kenta is running to see Ginga again because he wants to ask him question. That is if Ginga can train him. When he gets to where Ginga is at the previous night, but he did not find him. Kenta thought he left. He went searching in town to find him. He thought 'even if he did leave he will be some-where else in town.' Then Kenta searches the town more and then he saw two face hunters walk into a construction site. 'No way!'

 **Inside the construction site**

Ginga is surrounded by face hunters.

"Ginga Hagane!" Benkei begins, "You did a good job yesterday. Today we will thank you for that job. The Face Hunters' specialty… The Battle of one Hundred! You can't run from this!"

All the Face Hunter got their beys ready.

In the dark, Shinigami is there.

'Ginga is going to battle… this will be interesting.' Shin thought.

Ginga smiles "Okay, doesn't matter how many opponents there are. I'll accept it."

"What?" Benkei says.

"Don't be so cocky!" says Face Hunter #1.

"We will show you and those who oppose the power of the Face Hunters" says Face Hunter #4.

"It will be too late to cry now!" says Face Hunter #3.

After that they all Laugh, Kyoya is laying side-ways and doesn't say anything as he is waiting for the match to happen with an evil smirk on his face.

"Now it is time to start!"

"3! 2! 1!"

"Go.."

"Ginga!" Kenta runs in.

"Shoot!"

A swarm of Bey comes out of every direction. Flying every-where Kenta watches in horror thinking Ginga can't make it. All the other Face Hunters are laughing at their easy success. Kenta tells Ginga to run and the other Face Hunters makes him watch, suddenly Ginga says something and was able to launch his bey Storm Pegasus. This shocks everyone and even catches Kyoya's eye. The only who is not really amuse is Shinigami.

"Go! Pegasus!"

Ginga Pegasus sent every face Hunters bey flying back at them. Making all of the face Hunters run from the battle. Benkei begins to run too, but slips and falls on a metal bar with both legs open. That has to hurt. Anyway Benkei gets up and runs while holding his pants.

"I'll remember this!" Benkei exclaims while running.

As the last beyblade stop spinning, Pegasus descends gently into Ginga's hand. Kenta runs up to him in amazement. Till…

"Storm Pegasus, is it?" Ginga looks up. Kyoya takes out his beyblade"It looks like a suitable opponent for my Rock Leone has finally appeared."

"You're…"

"Kyoya Tategami. It's becoming interesting." He laughs.

Shinigami is still there in the dark.

'Kyoya Tategami. Wants to challenge Ginga'

Shinigami keeps observing the two bladers.

'He seems stronger than the rest of the face hunters, maybe I should report back.' Shinigami then turns and leaves.

* * *

 **A/N:** Once again, Shinigami has a forbidden bey like Ryuuga's. Shinigami's forbidden bey is called ReDemo (Red- Demo) and is equally powerful as L-Drago. Ryuuga and Shinigami both trained and grew up together. Before, I made ReDemo being able to talk to Shinigami. I took that out and made it Shinigami's other thoughts responding back. Finish Chapter two on to Chapter three trying to make them. **Please Review,** Thanks


	3. Leone's Fangs

**Chapter #3 is up Enjoy ~**

 **A/N:**

"Baka" – Speaking

'Baka' – Thought

" _Baka" or 'Baka'_ \- Flashbacks

' _ **Baka'**_ – Inner thought

 _{Person: Baka}_ \- TV

 **[DJ Blader: Bladers!]** \- Blader DJ

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

'Kyoya Tategami. Wants to challenge Ginga'

Shinigami keeps observing the two bladers.

'He seems stronger than the rest of the face hunters, maybe I should report back.' Shinigami then turns and leaves.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_ \- Leone's Fangs

 **Bey Park**

Ginga is spinning Pegasus in the beyblade stadium. Knocking three beyblade out all at once, the kids surround him in shock. Then Kenta shocks them some more when he told them that Ginga took out all of the Face Hunters. Then they all surround Ginga asking to be train by him but he said he just beyblades for fun. Meanwhile, a girl sees the scene unfold in front of her and she is trying to figure why they surround Ginga.

 **At the same time**

"Why?" Shin mutters.

' _ **Remember he is the only one that fits the job**_.' The inner voice spoke

'Shouldn't we see what that Kyoya guy does? So I can at least know the outcome of the battle he has with Ginga.'

' _ **No, let the element of surprise decide.**_ '

'Hmm, maybe that guy is doing some sort of insane training. He is probably running those Face Hunters ragged. He's probably that type of guy.'

' _ **Does Kyoya spark your interest?**_ '

"Hm?" Shinigami sees Ginga and friends leave the stadium.

'They're moving, Time to go.'

The question Shinigami's inner voice asked will not be answer anytime soon.

* * *

 **Face hunters Hideout**

A face hunter is thrown into a pile crates with his bey.

"Next! Next! What Wrong? Next!"

A Face Hunter finally spoke, "Please give us a break already, Kyoya-san"

"What's wrong with you today Kyoya-san?" Benkei asks.

"Isn't he going a little bit overboard with all these battles?" Another says.

"Just get on with it! I still have plenty left in me."

"O-Okay." They all agree in fear "Let it rip!"

"Let get on with this Rock Leone, Let it rip!" Kyoya starts laughing "This is Fun! This is Fun! It's been a long time since an opponent worthy of battle, going all out, appeared. You guys should be happy, as well!" Then Leone let out a strong wind sending the Face Hunters flying to the wall.

"Just you wait Ginga Hagane. I, Kyoya Tategami, will completely beat you to the ground. With this Leone" Kyoya Laughs evily.

* * *

 **At the river**

"That was fun! Beyblading is the best! It's been a while since fun of a battle like this." Ginga says while lying in the grass.

"I'm so glad! It is worth taking you to the Bey Park after all."

"Yeah, Thank You!"

"You know after all of this, there are not bullies like the Face Hunters around anymore."

"Yeah, I'm starting to like this town."

"That means…"

"Yep looks like I will be staying here for a while."

"That's Great"

"There is also an extremely strong person in this town too." Ginga is referring to Kyoya.

"But … is it really okay?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Kyoya! That's What! He is the leader of the Face Hunters and he is in a different blading level then the rest of the face Hunters. If you're around his Leone, it won't stop spinning till the enemy is destroyed. Kyoya's Leone is said to be a wild beast that enjoys hunting. If something goes wrong when you fight Kyoya, I… "

"It's alright Kenta that the reason why travel around to fight strong opponents."

"But…"

"Doesn't matter how strong the opponent is. As long as Pegasus is here, I won't lose. Right, Pegasus?"

Suddenly, a girl pops up right in front of him the one from the Bey Park and scares the tar out of Ginga.

"Poor Thing." She says.

"Poor thing?"

She then grabs her mini laptop and examined Ginga's Pegasus.

"Just as I thought, most of the parts are damaged. If it remains like this then the balance will be disrupted. It will be terrible if left like this."

"It's true"

"So the "Poor thing" you refer to is Pegasus?"

"These recent scratches aren't from one or two opponents are they?" She asks.

She then explains that these scratches cannot be left alone.

"I take it from here "Kid." Until I have it fixed I'll take supervision over it, okay?" she smiles.

Ginga sweat-drops, "First… who are you?"

 **Meanwhile Shinigami is watching Ginga.**

'Great now they got a girl. What else are they going to get a dog?'

Shin sees them leave the river, 'Isn't that girl the B-pit shop owner daughter? Well since their going with her I will check the shop later. I'm going to grab something to eat.'

* * *

 **Ginga and the others ended walking in a Beyblade Shop.**

"Here we are!" she exclaims.

"Wow! These are super heavy models!" Kenta says in awe.

"This is papa's store" Then they go downstairs.

"My Bey Maintenance room is down stairs."

"Hmm… So you're a blader."

"Hmm… wonder." She questions herself.

She then explains how she doesn't really blade, but instead she likes fixing them. The girl let out her hand so she could maintenance Pegasus. Ginga is not sure first but gives in for Pegasus's sake.

"I'll leave this to you…"

"Madoka. Madoka Amano!" She introduces herself.

She then starts Pegasus maintenance. After observing for a while, she finds out it is going to take long than she thought for Pegasus's maintenance. She tells Ginga that Pegasus has to stay the night. Ginga was cool with it. Kenta then asks Madoka that if she can look at Sagittario afterwards. She gladly agrees, and then Ginga decides against his decision by choosing to spend the night with Pegasus too.

* * *

 **Back to Shinigami…**

Shinigami walks around the warehouse district near the ports.

'That noodle shop should be here.'

Shin looks around.

'Maybe it's around the corner.'

As Shin turns on the corner he bumps hard into someone and they fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going." A voice harshly says.

"You watch." Shinigami snaps back.

Suddenly, Shin is pulled by the jacket collar, "You picking a fight?" The voice menacingly says.

Shinigami finally took a look to see a similar green haired male, "Your-"

"I'm what?" He menacingly cuts Shin off.

Before Shinigami could answer, an older man comes out, "You boys better not start a fight in front of my shop or I will call the authorities!"

They look to the man, and Shin notices it was the shop he was looking for. Then, Shinigami's stomach growl loudly. The owner looks at Shin. Another growl followed and the owner looks at the other guy.

He then begins to laughs, "If you boys stop this, I will let you try a new recipe that I been working on. It will be on the house."

Both teens looked at each other and made a silent truth by releasing their holds on each other. Then they walk inside the shop for the free food.

 **Inside the Noodle shop**

As the owner prepares the prototype dish, the two teens still have a tense air as they sit at the counter next to each other. The counter space lies at the side of the shop so there is privacy in that area. The owner decides to break the ice.

"So spikey got a name?" The man asks.

He huffs at the nickname, "Kyoya."

"And the darklord next to you?"

"Shinigami." Shin mutters.

"You guys must be really good friends then," The man sarcastically says.

"We're not friends." They say in unison.

"Right, right, well if I see you two spurring something again, I won't let you guys off the hook easy." The man firmly states.

Kyoya grits his teeth, "Fine."

"Whatev." Shin says

"Any hobbies?" The man asks.

"Beyblade." They said in unison again.

From the corner of his eye, Kyoya looks at Shin. Shinigami ignores his look and keep watching the man cook.

The man huffs, "Really? I use to do that as a boy with a couple of my buddies." He gives a small chuckle, "Those were good times."

Then the man places bowls noodles in front of the teens.

"Try it. I promise I didn't poison it." The man jokingly says.

"Thanks for the food." They say in unison. In the back of their minds they are getting annoyed with each other for speaking at the same time.

"Well, while you guys eat, I have to check on my other customers." The man says and left the kitchen.

After tasting the noodles, 'I can sense darklord, is not for show. Let see if he is powerful as he looks.' Kyoya sets his chopsticks down and decides to break the silence, "You're a blader."

"…" Shinigami just ignores him and continues eat.

Kyoya brow twitches by being ignore, "I highly doubt you can beat me and Leone. You don't look strong enough." Another moment of silence, Kyoya wants to aggravate Shinigami, "Heh, and Judging from your silence. You're just a poser. I don't think you even beyblade at all."

Shinigami stops eating and puts the chopsticks down.

Kyoya final gets a reaction, he smirks, "What are you going to do about it?"

In a blink of an eye, Shinigami then turns to Kyoya grabs Kyoya's chopstick and shove some of the noodles in his mouth, "It's rude to talk while you're eating." Shinigami then let go of Kyoya.

Kyoya spits out the noodles in shock of Shin quick action, "Can you prove it?" He hears Shin asks. He looks up to see Shin turning to leave.

Kyoya wipes his mouth, "On what? Your skill or my skill?"

"Both." Shin answers.

Kyoya smirks, "Come by the skyscraper by noon and you can see my full power against my opponent."

Shinigami thought for a moment, 'I should probably avoid any problems. Besides if Ginga faces Kyoya, chances are that Ginga will become stronger from this.' Shinigami mentally sighs, "Fine." Shinigami answers.

"Good." Kyoya smirks grew wider. He returns to eating the noodles.

Shin's eyebrow twitches as he continues eating the noodles, 'Punk-ass Jerk.'

Shin notices something about Kyoya bowl.

"Hate leeks?" Shin blurted.

"Hm?" Kyoya looks at Shin staring at his bowl. He sees pieces of leeks pushed to the side, "That is none of your concern."

Shin smirks, "Hmm." Shin gets up from the stool, "BakaNeko" and begins to walk out of the booth.

"Hey!" Kyoya yells. He looks at Shinigami bowl and sees it empty clean.

A few seconds later the owner came.

"Darklord, told me the meal was great." The owner said, "Oh he said that you really liked the leeks, so next time I will add a little extra for ya." He begins to laugh as he slaps Kyoya's back.

Kyoya eye twitches in anger at the owner comment.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Shinigami is at the skyscraper building.

'This is the place he is going to fight at.'

' _ **Yeah**_ '

 **Suddenly….**

"Shinigami!"

Shinigami turns and sees Ginga calling and Kenta is right behind him.

"Ginga…"

He stops in front of Shin.

"Hey I didn't know you were here, anyway did you see some guys run in here. By the way, this is Kenta!"

"Hi, nice to meet you Shinigami!" He smiles at Shinigami.

Shinigami nods.

"Shinigami want to come?" Ginga ask. Shin nods again. "Ok, let's go there is no time left!"

They go inside the tower.

* * *

 **Up on the top the roof. They got up and were hit with strong winds.**

"Ginga Hagane, I challenge you on a 1-on-1 battle." Kyoya said showing Leone. Kyoya sees Shin and his smirk grew wider.

"Stop!" A voice says.

Ginga, Kenta, and Shin turn to see Madoka running towards them.

"Pegasus hasn't finished his maintenance yet! If you battle now, Pegasus is going to be in danger." Madoka warns.

The Face Hunters laughed at Madoka's plea.

"Aww, someone is scare to battle. Well then, we will just make you battle." Kyoya taunts.

"Yoo-hoo, over here!" Ginga and the others see Benkei holding Sagittario over a small rail on a small place of land attached to the tower. "If you don't battle then we'll drop the Kid's bey."

"NOOOOO!" Kenta Screamed while imagining the worst case Scenario.

Then Ginga accepts the challenge and discards Madoka's advice.

Madoka was about to stop Ginga, but Shin stops her, "This is their fight." Shin says.

"Right now Sagittario is more important right now than maintenance." Ginga says

Kyoya and Ginga get ready to battle.

"3!'

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Leone is just spinning in the middle of the ring while Pegasus circles around it. Kenta is trying to figure out why Leone is just doing that. Madoka checks and finds out that Leone is a defense type Bey. Shinigami is observing everything figuring out Kyoya's true plan. Then Ginga try using his special move but was block by some invisible force. He tried one more time.

Kyoya laughs and Leone attack. A strong wind appears and sends Pegasus flying. Kenta asks Madoka if Pegasus is doing this because of the incomplete maintenance, but she tells him it's the wind. Leone is manipulating the wind around him, because the winds are stronger on top of the skyscraper than on the ground. Kyoya is laughing and making Leone creating strong winds. A big wind hits Ginga making his scarf flies up. Ginga figures out a solution.

He makes Pegasus attack one more time, then Leone attacks sending Pegasus flying. At that moment Madoka and Kenta felted crush. The Face Hunters cheered for Kyoya's victory. However, Shinigami sees Ginga's true plan. Kyoya keeps laughing like crazy, thinking that it was that easy.

Then Ginga begins to speak, saying it's not over shocking everyone except Shin, then pointing in the air Pegasus heading straight toward Leone.

"Now! Pegasus Shooting star Attack!"

Pegasus then sends Leone out of the stadium. Kyoya had a shock look on his face. The face Hunters were in shock too, their great leader had fallen. Kenta cheers for Ginga's victory.

'It was an interesting battle after all.' Shin thought.

Kyoya drops to the floor.

"Impossible my plan was flawless. Why? Unless…You had planned this from the beginning?" Kyoya looks up in shock.

Ginga smiles and tells Kyoya typhoons are the weakest at the center. With that said and done. Ginga takes Sagittario began to leave the tower with Madoka, and Kenta.

Shinigami looks at Kyoya's discouraged figure, 'You're a liar.'

* * *

 **When they got out** **of the tower,** Kenta is saying Ginga was amazing. Madoka is still upset about Ginga ignoring her advice and makes Ginga apologize to Pegasus. Shinigami stays quiet as he observes the group.

Madoka then turns to Shin, "By the way I'm Madoka; it's a pleasure… um…" She tilts her head in confusion.

"This is Shinigami…" He puts his arm around Shin "He and I battle once." Shin just nods.

"One question; do you ever talk?"

"…"

"Um, I take that as a …"

Ginga speaks up again "He does, but only a few words right." Shin nods.

Madoka smiles, "Well then Shinigami, want to have some sandwiches." A nod is a response.

Madoka sweat-drops, "Ok, then let's go."

* * *

 **Face Hunter Hideout**

"Damn it! It can't be… I lost?" Kyoya angrily yells while throwing anything on sight. He stops. "Like I'll let it go like this… Just you wait. Next time… next time I'll definitely…"

Suddenly a voice came from outside. "You want to win against Ginga Hagane?"

"What?"

A man is in front of the door "Do you want to become even stronger?"

"Bastard! Who are you?" Benkei yells.

"That wish… shall I grant it for you?"

"What did you say?" Kyoya questions.

The man starts to chuckle evilly.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

 _ **Next time**_

 **Shinigami:** "…"

 **Kenta** : Ginga is so cool for defeating Kyoya. This inspires me to become a good rival against Ginga. During this time in a mysterious shadow appeared. Next time: "Chapter 4 - Wolf Ambition"!

 **Shinigami:** Let it Rip.

* * *

A/N: Shit is going to start getting real. **Please Review** Thanks ~


	4. Wolf Ambitions

Here is Chapter 4 enjoy ~

 **A/N:**

"Baka" – Speaking

'Baka' – Thought

" _Baka" or 'Baka'_ \- Flashbacks

' _ **Baka'**_ – Inner thought

 _{Person: Baka}_ \- TV

 **[DJ Blader: Bladers!]** \- Blader DJ

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

A man is in front of the door "Do you want to become even stronger?"

"Bastard! Who are you?" Benkei yells.

"That wish… shall I grant it for you?"

"What did you say?" Kyoya questions.

The man starts to chuckle evilly.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_ – Wolf Ambitions

 **In a chopper flying somewhere…**

Kyoya is sitting alone coolly, while the other Face hunters sit around in a circle.

"Where are we heading to now…?" One of the Face Hunters asks.

"Kyoya-san…" Benkei turns to Kyoya for an answer.

Kyoya looks over to Benkei, "Don't panic. We'll know when we get there." He said coolly.

"B-But..." Before Benkei can say anything, the chopper tilt and the Face hunters lost balance except Kyoya.

"Kyoya-san looks out the window." Another Face Hunter says.

Kyoya looks out and see and small piece of land; that if someone falls off of it, they will have inevitable doom.

Their helicopter landed to meet up with the man. As the Face Hunters look around and Kyoya begins to speak.

"Bastard… what's your motive in taking us here?"

"I need you to become stronger or I will be trouble." The man answers.

"What?"

"Yes… much more…" The man slowly emphasizes as he grabs something in his suit.

Everyone anticipates a gun being pulled out; but the man pulls out a comb.

"For reasons, I will cooperate with you. We have already prepared everything necessary." The man combs his hair. "How about it? It's not a bad proposal for you."

"If we do that… what do you get out of it?" Kyoya questions.

"Oh, I get something… Once you are stronger, next time, you will defeat him… Ginga Hagane, that is."

"Hagane… Ginga!"

* * *

 **At the Bey Shop Maintenance room**

"Still not finished?"

"Hold it I'm almost done."

Madoka scans Pegasus one more time and checked all green. She returns Pegasus to Ginga. After that they went upstairs to the store. Shinigami is looking around the store where the Beyblades are. While Madoka is explaining how Pegasus analysis took longer due to Ginga's battle with Kyoya.

'The Super Heavy models never though I see these here. They have parts for every Bey here. I should get some.' Shin thought.

' **I need to get stronger.** '

'Right, stronger…'

' **Power. I need more power.** '

'Power... I want power'

"But… it's perfect, right?" Ginga tells Madoka.

"Even so going off doing reckless right off the bat is prohibited. You need to pace…" Madoka stresses.

Ginga gets fired up, "I feel like I'm burning up right now! I want to battle now!"

"He's not listening…"

"Hey Shin! Do you want to battle now?" Ginga asks.

Before Shinigami can answer, Kenta runs in.

"Then battle me!" Kenta challenges, "Please train me I want to be strong as you as soon as possible."

"Kenta… I-"

Ginga is cut off by Kenta friend running in and tackling Kenta. Kenta's friends begin begging Ginga to train them too. As Ginga begins struggling with the begging boys and they start to hit the shelves of the shop knocking causing bey parts to fall down. Madoka watching the scene unfold in front of her makes her blood boil.

Then she snaps, "Geez! If you want to battle so much, go to the Bey Park! Anyone who doesn't treat Beys properly, Get the Hell out of Here!" She scares everyone in the room and they all leave the shop.

* * *

 **In the city**

Ginga and the others a walking down the street aimlessly.

Kenta friend 1: "Man she got mad"

Kenta friend 2: "Yeah, but at least we clean thing up properly."

Kenta friend3: "So Ginga can you train me?"

"Me too." Kenta said.

"Us too." They said.

Ginga look at Shinigami, eyeing for help.

"Um, I got something to do!" He starts to run. "We'll beyblade next time!" He yells running. Kenta and his friends stare dumbly.

Kenta thought quickly, "Shinigami want to…." But when he turns to ask, Shingami is already gone too.

* * *

 **Back to Mysterious land**

"Ginga Hagane, you say? Why are you after him?" Kyoya asks.

"It's nothing really. His presence just irritates me." The man said.

"What do you just mean?"

"I can't tell you, but if you join us, we might as well tell you someday."

"Just as I thought this is a waste of time… Lets go." Kyoya and the Face Hunters start to walk away.

"So you are just going to run away, after one defeat."

Kyoya stops, "What did you just say?"

After the comment, the Face Hunters step up to battle the man for insulting Kyoya. But, they end up losing rather quickly. As it turns out, the man has the Dark Wolf Beyblade. Benkei warns Kyoya to be careful as Kyoya steps up to the challenge.

'He can't especially in this condition.' Kyoya smirks.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

* * *

 **At the Bey Park.**

Kenta and friend are upset with Ginga leaving them like that. Suddenly, Kenta remembers the reason why Ginga came to town: to find strong opponents. Then thought Ginga will leave again and after that they became friends he doesn't want that to happen.

* * *

 **Back to Kyoya**

The battle stills rages on, and the face hunters are cheering for their fierce leader. The Dark wolf lands on a big rock. Leone breaks the rock as Kyoya uses his special move "Lion Gale Wall". Gathering the shredded rock pieces Leone uses it to attack Dark Wolf. The man reveals to Kyoya that he brought them to this specific location to give them a handicap. The man then states that he will show him Dark Wolf true power.

* * *

 **At the river**

Ginga is lying down in the grass as he stares up to the sky in thought and Shinigami is staring off to the distance, sitting next to him.

"You know Shin, I feel bad for leaving Kenta and the others like that." Ginga begins to say.

"..." Shinigami silently listens.

"I mean they are all good bladers, but I don't know if I can coach them…" Ginga confesses.

"Then don't." Shin answers.

"Huh?" Ginga looks at Shin a bit confuse.

"They say that battles and experiences are proven to be man's best coaches." Shin enlightens Ginga with.

Ginga smiles, "Guess you're right, but it does not change the way I left them. I should apologize."

Then Kenta finds Ginga and Shinigami.

"Ginga I have a favor to ask." Kenta says as he walks up to him.

Ginga gets up "Listen I'm sorry Kenta I can't couch you…"

"I want you to Battle me. A man-to-man Battle." Ginga looks at him in shock. Shinigami is surprise with Kenta's boldness.

Ginga and Shinigami look at each other, then at Kenta.

"Serious battle… What, with you all the sudden Kenta?" Ginga says.

"I'm begging you." Kenta pleads.

"Kenta…" Ginga looks Kenta in the eyes, then smiles, "Fine, if we are doing this then I won't hold back."

"Yes, I wouldn't want any other way."

Kenta begins to formulate a plan, 'Ginga is looking for strong. If I can beat him, then… no, if I just tie with him at the very least…'

"Let's start! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Ginga and Kenta battle begins with Sagittatrio missing Pegasus. Ginga taken notice of Kenta's error and is about to call him on his mistake; but remember this is a man to man battle. Ginga smirks and they keep on having their battle.

* * *

 **Mysterious land**

Kyoya and the man are playing cat and dog. Kyoya then attacks with Leone's Lion Gale Wall. Daidouji makes wolf attack straight, wolf jumps on another big rock takes advantage of Leone's tornado and breaking it. Leone then gets hit and shot back at Kyoya; the battle end with Kyoya losing.

"I-impossible…" Kyoya says in shock.

Dark Wolf goes back to the man, "Seems like the battle ended."

"You Bastard…If you had this much power why don't battle Ginga yourself?" Kyoya quentions.

"I'll have you keep your promise. *smirk*" The man said with no reason to answer Kyoya.

* * *

 **At the River**

Kenta and Ginga are still battling. Amazingly, Kenta is still hanging in there. The battle been going on for a long time as it is now sunset. Then Sagittario attacks Pegasus and sends him up in the air. Kenta thinks he is going to win; then again, Ginga says he was too naïve. Finally, Ginga use his Special Move: Pegasus's Shooting Star Attack and Sagittario is immobilize.

'Ginga wins again.' Shinigami thought.

"It can't be… I thought I couldn't match up to you." Kenta sadly says.

"But you did very well, Kenta. I still had my final ultimate attack." Ginga admits.

Kenta then fesses up to Ginga what his true intentions. Since Ginga did not have any strong opponent to face, Kenta believed that Ginga will leave town to search for others strong opponent.

Ginga scratches his head, "I didn't say anything of that sort." Ginga points out.

"But.."

"I said I like this city, right? I have no plans of leaving." Ginga clarifies.

"Huh? Why then? You acted you didn't want to train us all so I thought…"

"Ah…! That… Listen Kenta, A Bey isn't something to be taught. A Bey's strength is decided here.*puts his hand on heart* Just like you are now, thinking "I have win no matter what." " Ginga states.

"Just like me…"

"That's right. That's why I told you I can't be your couch, but… It seems I created a weird understanding."

"Yeah." Shinigami says out of nowhere in agreement.

"That's why. Then that means…"

"If it is a battle like this I will happily accept. I will accept your feelings for wanting to win. Thanks to you I found another rival that makes my heart pound." Ginga says.

"Then will you battle me again not coaching but man-to-man." Kenta says with a hopeful face.

Ginga smiles as he answers, "Yep."

* * *

 **At the Face Hunters Hideout**

The Face Hunters went in exhausted and disappointed that Kyoya lost again. They are now left to wonder when Kyoya will return. However, there is one unanswered question.

"The only thing to do now is to wait till they contact us" Benkei says, "Who is that guy?"

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

 _Next Time…_

 **Kenta:** It is such a relief to have Ginga in town. But, another challenge appears. W-wait?! You're Benkei! Just where did he get such an amazing bey? Ginga is in a big pinch in front of the charging of a bull like Benkei! Don't lose Ginga! You can do it Pegasus. Next Time: "Chapter 5 - Dark Bull"! Let it Rip!

* * *

Hope you like it. :D


	5. Dark Bull

**A/N: Chapter 5 Done. Thing will heat up.**

"Baka" – Speaking

'Baka' – Thought

" _Baka" or 'Baka'_ \- Flashbacks

' _ **Baka'**_ – Inner thought

 _{Person: Baka}_ \- TV

 **[DJ Blader: Bladers!]** \- Blader DJ

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

At the Face Hunters Hideout

The Face Hunters went in exhausted and disappointed that Kyoya lost again. They are now left to wonder when Kyoya will return. However, there is one unanswered question.

"The only thing to do now is to wait till they contact us." Benkei says, "Who is that guy?"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_ – Dark Bull

"It's dark." A voice spoke.

"Where am I?" It continues.

"Anyone there?" It shouts.

An answer is said by a darker voice, " _ **You chose the darkness and rejected the Light…**_ _ **You are reborn in darkness… Therefore you will always be alone.**_ "

"What? It's not true" The voice said

" _ **Hidden in darkness… Nobody wants you; nobody will remember you, because they all hate you.**_ "

"I won't believe it!"

" _ **Your Fate Is Decided! You Cannot Change it!**_ "

"I … I … it can't…"

Something, a dark shadow, grabs the person's arm. The person sighs a relieve smile but when they turn to face an evilly smiling dark shadow. The person's smile quickly turns into a scream.

"Let go! Leave me alone! Help! Aaaaaaah!"

The person struggles to break free as the dark shadow turns into a giant dragon.

"No, stop… Please… Stop!"

Person is swallowed in the dragon darkness.

* * *

 **In the city**

Ginga runs out of a Fast-Food place in a happy mood.

"I bought it! Triple Beef Burger!" Ginga explains to random boy. "Only for a limited time, and it's the last one of the20-per-day sale! Lucky!"

He starts to walk away. "I'll this to Kenta, Shinigami, and Madoka as well. I won't share it with them though."

* * *

 **Face Hunters Hideout**

Benkei is training to beat Ginga, and blaming Ginga for all the events that had happen and resulted in the face Hunters defeat. Then the man that has taken Kyoya comes in. Benkei angrily asks for Kyoya back. The man said he is going to make Kyoya keep his promise, and in order to get Kyoya back, Benkei has to beat Ginga. The man then gives Benkei a new bey called Dark Bull. As the man leaves, Benkei remembers the first time he met Kyoya.

 **Flash Back**

 _"You Bastard, say that one more time!" Benkei grabbed the stranger._

 _"I'll repeat it as many time as you want. I don't battle with players that are weaker than me." The stranger snapped back._

 _"Don't get cocky, there is no way that you can beat Benkei-san." One of the bladers said._

 _"The truth, is you are extremely weak, isn't it?' Another blader said._

They got ready to battle.

 _"You should be grateful for my sudden whims."_

 _"Don't mess with me!" Benkei yelled._

 _"Let it Rip!"_

 _T_ hey began to battle. It looks like Benkei going to win. But the person used Leone to wipe him out. Benkei was shock.

 _"See you then." He grabbed Leone and began leaving._

 _"WHAT!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"One more time!"_

After a few time of lose is about to leave again.

 _"N-Not Yet!"_

 _The person smirk "No matter how many times I beat you, you still stand. Just like a fighting bull!"_

 _"Y-your calling me a C-Cow! Heh! How Rude!"_

They ended up battling till the end of the day.

 _Benkei got up again "B-Benkei-san…"_

 _"Damn it…"_

 _"You have a nice set of eyes." The stranger said._

 _"S-shut up… one more… time…"_

 _Benkei drops. "B-Benkei-san."_

 _"Get a hold of yourself."_

 _Benkei started to laugh. "To be able to stop my Bey… You're the first one to achieve that. It's my complete defeat. Yet what is this giddy feeling?"_

 _He kept laughing and the stranger said "What a strange one."_

 _"I'm hooked… I'll follow you. Even if you don't want it I'm still sticking with you."_

 _"Do as you wish."_

 _"Ah, I will do that."_

 **Back to reality**

'And that how I meet Kyoya and admire the power he has.' Benkei remembers.

"Just, wait, Kyoya-san"

He then launches Dark Bull and is amaze by the power that he can't control. He decides he has to tame that new power.

* * *

 **Bey Park**

Kenta is battling one of his friends. Madoka is watching him to help him, and Shin is silently watching too, and seems very tired.

'That nightmare again...' Shin thought.

Shin continues to watch Kenta's match.

'Looks like Kenta won. He is getting stronger.'

' _ **After that battle with Ginga, he seems to be burning with spirit.**_ '

'Yeah, spirit.'

Madoka explains on how to know the specialty of the Bey.

Then Ginga arrives at the Park, "Listen to this, everyone! T-t-ta-da! The Triple Beef Burger!"

Everyone ignores Ginga. They are more into Madoka explanation than the "Triple Beef Burger!" which makes Ginga depress, but he decides to eat his delicious burger. As he grabs the burger out… he discovers it was a sandwich. Ginga is angry that the burger shop gave him a regular sandwich than the "Triple Beef Burger!" After Madoka finish, Ginga steps in to explain that Beyblading comes from the heart this in turn inspires the other bladers there to keep training and have fun.

* * *

 **Face Hunters hideout**

Benkei finally tames Dark Bull. Now he is ready to fight Ginga. He is going to give a message to challenge Ginga.

* * *

 **At a Park**

Kenta and his friends are training and they talked about Ginga's advice. They are happy till Benkei shows up and he scares off Kenta's friends. Benkei tells Kenta that he challenges Ginga. With that said and done Benkei leaves. Shortly after, Ginga shows up and Kenta tells him about the challenge. Ginga accepts and leaves with Kenta, Shin, and Madoka.

* * *

 **At the Harbor**

Ginga and friends are looking for the place of the battle. Then Ginga jokes around saying they will come after Madoka if he doesn't battle him. Shinigami is 'out of it' as the nightmare from the night before has been bothering him, but still Shin wants to see what Ginga will do because it is his job. Then they pass by a wall with a hole, but it was no ordinary hole. The hole was shape like a bull, yet they went inside the building despite this oddness.

 **Inside**

Benkei is waiting for them.

"Ginga Hagane! No matter what happens, I will defeat you!" Benkei yells.

"G-Ginga…" Kenta and Madoka said with worry.

"Ginga…" Shin just says.

"You're amazing! I'm all excited now!" Ginga says with glee.

Benkei is thrown off by his excitement, "H-Huh? F-Fight me!"

"I'll accept!"

Ginga and Benkei prepare for battle.

"3!" They said.

"2!" Kenta and Madoka said.

"1." Shin said.

"Let it Rip!"

"Go! Pegasus"

"Crush him Dark Bull!"

The battle starts Dark Bull doesn't seem a match to Pegasus, however this changes as Dark Bull release its strength as it begins hitting Pegasus several times. During the battle, Shinigami notice something.

' _ **Everything is going as plan.**_ ' The dark voice said.

'Soon Ginga, you will fight the reason for your journey.' Shinigami thought. After another moment of thinking, 'If Benkei has Dark Bull then it must mean that Kyoya is with him. I don't think Kyoya will not tolerate one of his members had been tricked by that man.'

' _ **It is for the means to an end. Remember in order to gain power, it must be created first.**_ '

Meanwhile, Pegasus is saving itself from being thrashed by Dark bull. Dark Bull's thrashing are destroying the place. Unbeknownst to everyone the ceiling cannot handle the battle tension. Suddenly, a large piece fell from the ceiling above Ginga. With no time for Ginga to react, Benkei saves, shocking everyone. However, the match was not over yet; so they get back up and continue their battle. Then Ginga yells for Pegasus's Shooting Star Attack and beats Benkei. The battle ends with Ginga the winner.

"Ginga!" Kenta and the others run up to him.

"Are you three okay?" Ginga asks them.

Ginga's friends are okay. Then Kenta and Madoka were scared when Benkei punches the floor due to his lost. Ginga then begins to speak to Benkei.

"Hey, that was extremely fun!"

"Huh? F-Fun?" Benkei questions.

Then Ginga explains how Benkei's Bull upper special was cool during the match. Ginga goes to shake Benkei's hand. Benkei pauses for a moment, but he didn't shake Ginga's hand back and left.

* * *

 **At the Fast-Food place**

"Yay! As I thought they got my order wrong. My Triple Beef Burger. I had them make me a new one." Ginga says while eating.

Kenta, Shinigami, and Madoka were eating Burgers too.

"Delicious! The meat is so juicy, it's the best. It was like I got dragged by a cow all day." He looks at Madoka as she is quiet this whole time. "Madoka, what's wrong?"

"I just think this is all unexpected. I mean Benkei is part of the Face hunters the group who won't stop at nothing to achieve their goals. But he saved you back there." She answers.

"That's true…" Kenta says.

"That guy… he didn't want his hard work be for nothing."

Shinigami stare at his half eaten burger, 'I have to report result of today's match. He must be expecting them.' Then remembers the nightmare, Shin took a deep breath, 'It's just a dream… a really, really bad dream. It means nothing…'

' _ **But it's the same one every night.**_ '

 **At the same place in a different spot** , Benkei is there scarfing down 20 burgers.

"But I have to save Ginga Hagane. I don't get!"

Then Benkei bites both of his hands and screams in pain. Watch how you eat next time.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

 _ **Next Time…**_

 **Kenta:** After seeing Ginga battle Benkei I started to think HE isn't such a bad guy.

 **Madoka:** I also wonder where Kyoya is shouldn't he be with the Face Hunters After all, there are worse people who use their bey for evil.

 **Kenta:** That not fair Tetsuya! Battle like a real blader!

 **Madoka:** I won't forgive bladers who destroy other's beys!

 **Shinigami:** Madoka… Calm down.

 **Kenta:** Next time: "Chapter 6 - Crabs"! Let It Rip!

* * *

 **A/N:** Wonder if the Nightmares are really bad dreams… or a memory… Hope you like it~ **Please Review** Thanks. :3


	6. Crabs

Here is chapter 6. Enjoy~ :3

 **A/N:**

"Baka" – Speaking

'Baka' – Thought

" _Baka" or 'Baka'_ \- Flashbacks

' _ **Baka'**_ – Inner thought

 _{Person: Baka}_ \- TV

 **[DJ Blader: Bladers!]** \- Blader DJ

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

Benkei trains himself so he can beat Ginga Hagane. The same man that took Kyoya came and gave Benkei Dark Bull. As Benkei battles Ginga, he saved Ginga him from a falling piece of ceiling. As everyone is shocked with Benkei actions, Ginga still had a fun match and offered a hand of Friendship. Benkei refused and left.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_ \- Crabs

 **At the woods**

Benkei is training in the woods. He keeps shooting Dark Bull at a tree resulting in a Giant Hole on the tree.

'I can't give up. I must beat Ginga. Kyoya must be training somewhere.' He thought.

After training some more he is walking by the lake and sees a guy surrounded by little crabs.

* * *

 **Beyblade Store**

Ginga, Kenta, and Shinigami are watching Madoka giving back repaired beys to her customers.

"Say Ginga, Madoka-chan is really good at repairing beys." Kenta said.

"She sure is, I mean she did fixed Pegasus like brand new for me." Ginga said.

"She's a keeper." Shinigami said

"Eeeh?!" Kenta said flustered.

Ginga just blinks, "Hm? What do you mean Shin?" He didn't understand the comment.

"Eeeh?!" Kenta is shock of Ginga's airheadedness.

"Well…" Shin began to think of the right words.

Kenta is shock, "W-wait Shin-"

"Passion." Shin explains. Ginga and Kenta are confused with Shin's answer, but Shin points to Madoka's current action.

Madoka hands back another bey back to its owner, "The next person up, step forward please." She says.

Suddenly, two kids run inside the shop to show Madoka their trashed blades and began to cry.

"How horrible… Why is it like this?"

"A stranger…" One of them says.

"He said, 'I'll use my Mad Cancer to destroy your Beys,' and did this to my precious Bey." The other said.

"What a horrible thing to do. Unforgivable!" Then Madoka runs off with a passion.

"Madoka!" Ginga yells.

"Wait Madoka-chan!" Kenta says.

"Let's go." Shin said. 'I told them she's passionate about her work…'

Ginga, Kenta, and Shinigami run after Madoka.

* * *

 **In the city**

After chasing Madoka, they began looking for the stranger.

Then Madoka looks at them, "We split up and find this stranger."

"Got it. Contact us if you find him. Don't be reckless" Ginga warns.

"Okay." Madoka answers.

After they split up, Madoka mentions something about she is not forgiving the person who trash up Beys like that for fun. Then some boy comes behind her.

"Won't forgive, you say?" He said.

A chill went down and she gasp as she turns around.

* * *

Kenta is running by the river and hear children beying. He went to get a closer look and shock to see his friend beaten.

"I lost" His friend said.

"That's not enough. Mad cancer, Go!" The opponent's blade attack Kenta friends' bey.

"No, stop that." Kenta friend begins to cry.

"That's right."

"That's cheating!" His friend said.

"It is the end now!" The opponent's Mad Cancer trashed Kenta's friend bey. Kenta's friend runs to it.

"This is cruel, too cruel." Kenta's friend cries.

The stranger laughs, "Who will be my next pry? Is it you?" He point to Kenta's other friend. "or is it you?"

"Hold On!" Kenta runs down to them "Don't lay a hand on my friends."

"Well then… you will be my opponent?"

Kenta had a flash back " _Don't be reckless_." End of flashback "I will be your opponent."

The match starts, Kenta is onbvisoulsy winning but the stranger tricks them to look up and cheats by flicking a rock at Saggitatio. Saggitario suddenly stops moving and the stranger is plans to trash Saggitario brutally. But his plans are stopped when Ginga's Pegasus swoops in and save Saggitario. Shinigami comes right behind Ginga. Kenta is happy but guilty for not listening to Ginga's warning. Kenta apologizes to Ginga but Ginga tells Kenta he did the right thing.

"So you're Ginga Hagane? I heard a lot about you from a man name Benkei." The stranger amusingly said.

"Who are you?" Ginga asks.

"I am the wandering Blader, Tetsuya Watarigani. Thing like friendship and partnership sickens me. Battle me!"

"I refuse." Ginga firmly says.

"Huh?" Tetsuya is shock.

"I only battle against bladers. I will not battle someone who enjoys destroying beyblades for fun. Let's go Kenta, Shin." Ginga said as he begins to walk away.

"O-Okay." Kenta says following Ginga.

"…" Shin silently follows.

As they were going to walk away Tetsuya begins to speak, "Madoka… was it? Where do you think she is?"

Ginga stops and turns to Tetsuya, "You bastard, what did you do to Madoka?" he yells.

"What will you do now?" Tetsuya smiles evilly.

* * *

 **At the Forest lake**

The bey ring is shape like a crab. Tetsuya made it himself. Tetsuya also promises to return Madoka if Ginga wins. They got ready.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Pegasus knocks Cancer in one shot.

Ginga starts, "Will you return Madoka?"

"Your pretty skilled, but… No." Tetsuya responds.

Soon it is reveal that Tetsuya is a cheater.

* * *

 **At at one side of the beach** , Benkei sees this unfair match from afar and suddenly hears Madoka yelling for help. Shinigami, who happens to be close by, also hears Madoka's cry. Benkei finds Madoka being surrounded by crabs.

"Don't move!" Benkei said.

"Not like I can move!" Madoka yells.

Just when Benkei is about to launch his bey, another bey was shot and threw the crabs far from Madoka.

"W-What?" Benkei stands in awe of the mysterious bey.

Benkei looks the direction the bey came from to see Shinigami in a launching position.

"Shinigami!"Madoka cried in relief.

Shinigami's bey returns and looks over to Benkei, "Let's hurry." Shin said.

Benkei nods and they went up to Madoka to untie her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile,**

Ginga is going to face Tetsuya again, Tetsuya now tells his story. A flashback to his past, Tetsuya was a blader with great ambition and his best friend would beat him. One day a blader came and challenge him friend. Tetsuya try to win, but lost when he look back his friend ran away. Long story short he grew sour and got back at his friend for betraying him. Now he likes trashing up Beys by cheating. As Ginga was going to do the finishing blow, Tetsuya threaten Ginga with Madoka.

"Not so fast!" A voice said.

Everyone turn to see Madoka safe thanks to Benkei and Shinigami for rescuing her from Tetsuya's trap. Ginga realizes that beybattles should by Fair and Square. From the sidelines, Shingami is holding back to make the cheater pay for his action.

'I should get rid of him later.'

' _ **No.**_ '

'He kidnapped Madoka! She could of got hurt!'

' _ **When did you start care for others than yourself?**_ '

'…' Shin is speechless from this thought.

' _ **Caring for others is a weakness**_!'

Ginga thanks Benkei and Shinigami, that he finally beats Tetsuya. After Madoka fixes Cancer, everyone was shock at her action as Madoka is a forgiving person. Shinigami then confirms that "she a keeper" in his thoughts. But Tetsuya decides not to thank Madoka by tricking them and runaway saying that he will never apologize. Then they look the other way to find that Benkei had disappeared as well.

* * *

 **At another part of the lake**

Benkei is looking at the moon, "Ginga, you're the second person who makes me burn." He then screams.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

 _ **Next Time…**_

 **Kenta:** This is Bad Ginga collapse with a fever. But even then, a new opponent has appeared. I can't let Ginga overdo himself anymore. I'm Blader! I'm Ginga friend. It is time like these that I have to do my best. Let's go Saggitario!  Next time: "Chapter 7 – Kenta's Ultimate Challenge!" Let it Rip!

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you like it. The comment about Madoka being a keeper means that any guy will be lucky to have her. By the way, Shinigami is an odd character. Wonder Who is Shinigami? Now on to Chapter 7, yea~ (^w^). **Please review** Thanks~


End file.
